Asesino
by ixchel-nyx
Summary: Recordé que tenía el arma con la cual mataría a Rick y pensé darle un mejor uso, con ella mataría a su hijo, lo lleve al sótano y trate de dispararle, la situación se salió de control y los caminantes entraron, Rick nos salvó a ambos. Lo mire un instante y pedí un deseo, desee que Rick me amara solo a mí. Pareja: Ron Anderson x Rick Grimes.


La rabia inundaba mi ser completamente, no había ningún otro pensamiento en mi cabeza, imaginaba como terminaron con su vida, imágenes de él como era sometido y ultimado.

Mi padre no era ejemplar o el mejor, pero nos amaba…si… a su manera, pero lo hacía. No merecía ese final, sé que fue un maldito, nos maltrataba, nos golpeaba, nos insultaba, con mi madre era todavía mucho peor.

Imagine que en algún momento se detendría, se daría cuenta que nos ama y se detendría, no nos volvería a golpear pero nunca sucedía, nunca se detenía, siempre seguía y seguía, tal vez seriamos asesinados por él y no por los caminantes.

Y cuando por fin se detuvo, por fin dejo de golpearnos, por fin… realmente había sido el fin, por él, por uno de los nuevos residentes.

Nunca había yo visto a una persona como él, era impresionante, solo su presencia era necesaria para que todos se volvieran sumisos es probable que por eso Pete se sentía amenazado, no le gustaba sentirse atacado, probablemente creyó que perdería el poder que ejercía sobre los demás, solo por ser cirujano… eso le daba mucho estatus, porque sabía que el siempre sería necesario, por eso nadie le decía nada de que nos golpeara, por eso… nadie lo detenía.

Los seguía de cerca, quería saber dónde seria sepultado, por que el muy maldito había logrado que no fuera enterrado en el pequeño cementerio que teníamos en Alexandria, había logrado que aun muerto fuera desterrado.

Y estaba realmente molesto por que había sido el quien había terminado con su vida y no yo… lo amaba, logre quererlo de alguna manera, una parte de mi lo quería, a pesar de todo lo que nos hacía aun a pesar de eso, yo lo quería y lo odiaba, era mi padre, mi progenitor, mi sostén… mi papá.

Me las ingenie para seguirlos hasta donde planeaban enterrarlo, Rick se reusaba y Morgan con reproche lo miraba, nadie se oponía a sus decisiones aun a pesar de que no estuvieran de acuerdo.

Luego sucedió, era perseguido por caminantes, corrí tan rápido como mis piernas y mi condición me permitían mire el acantilado era el fin, mi fin, maldita forma de morir, acelere un poco más esperando caer, pero me detuvo, me empujo con todo su cuerpo a un lado, fui salvado por él, por el asesino de mi padre.

Y lo odie un poco más, ahora que se suponía que debía hacer agradecerle por sálvame… por salvarme por algo que él era culpable, me levanto con violencia del piso después de deshacerse de los caminantes, me regaño, y fue cuando note lo cerca que estaba de mí, sentía su aliento chocar contra mi rostro, sentía su brazo sujetando el mío con firmeza y me sentí débil.

Si débil, como todos seguramente se sentían estado con él y lo odie aún más, no sé si era posible pero lo hacía, luego miro el acantilado y descubrió muchos caminantes, me miro con recriminación, ambos sabíamos que no debería estar ahí, pero ya estaba ahí.

Vi como con resignación hacia un nicho para el cuerpo de Pete, porque ese ya no era mi padre. Entre él y Morgan lo sepultaron para proteger su cuerpo. De regreso a Alexandria, no podía evitar míralo por el retrovisor, vislumbraba como podía matarlo, como podía terminar con él.

Cuando llegue quería contarle a mi novia Enid, pero recordé que ella ya no me miraba, para ella ahora estaba Carl, me escabullí tratando de alejar tantas ideas que cruzaban mi mente. Y lo logre, encontré un rincón, donde deje que los sentimientos conglomerados tomaran mi cuerpo.

Y fue algo violeto, las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos y por poco el lugar entero, creí que no podía detenerme nunca, lo había perdido todo, o casi todo, me derrumbe en esa pared deje que mi cuerpo se deslizara hasta quedar sentado en el piso y abrace mis piernas contra mi pecho. Y seguí sintiéndome miserable, en algún momento alguien me abrazo y no quería mirar quien, solo me aferre más a su fuerte apretón, me atrajo con fuerza a su pecho con uno de sus brazos me rodeó por completo y con el otro frotaba mi espalda en forma de consuelo, poco a poco me calme, me gusto sentir esa calidez, esa sensación de protección.

Levante mi vista, quería agradecer- **Graci…** \- y las palabras murieron en mi garganta, ahí estaba él a quien jure odiar por siempre, era quien me estaba confortando, trate de alejarlo pero no pude.

\- **¡Suéltame!** \- grite, y reafirmo más el agarre. Forcejee y no me soltó, era mucho más fuerte que yo, pero seguía peleando.

\- **Quiero hablar contigo…** \- no lo deje terminar

\- **Suéltame o gritare más fuerte** \- trate de apartarlo y no pude.

\- **Nadie vendrá en tu ayuda** \- esa frase me golpeo con fuerza, y fui débil, me quede quieto, no aflojo ni un poco el agarre- **Muy bien, así me gusta, quería disculparme contigo, sé que no soy la persona indicada para esto pero en verdad siento lo de tu padre, pero él provocó todo esto, él fue quien…** -

\- **Lo sé** \- no deje que terminara no quería que continuara, solo quería que me dejara solo, que se fuera, para que pudiera seguir sintiéndome miserable, con más fuerza me abrazo.

\- **Me recuerdas mucho a mi hijo Carl, por eso no puedo dejarte solo ahora, porque no puedo imaginar como un padre puede tratar así a su familia, para mi ellos lo son todo**.- guardo silencio dando tiempo para recuperarme.

Pasó el tiempo y no me soltó dejo que llorara en su pecho, ya su camisa estaba toda mojada pero no me dijo nada, solo me abrazo, no sé en qué momento me dormí.

-Sueño-

Estaba en mi cama, temblaba con violencia y forcejeaba con fuerza, trataba de libarme de las manos de mi padre.

Esa noche mi padre había bebido como era costumbre, había cerrado con seguro mi puerta pero se las había ingeniado para entrar a mi habitación, me sometió, se coló entre mis piernas, rompió la playera que usaba para dormir, su aliento alcohólico chocaba contra mi cara, me daba besos en las mejillas y cuando se deshizo de mi camisa beso mi pecho, mordió mi piel y mis pezones con fuerza, quería huir, pero no podía, entre más me movía, mas sentía la hombría dura de mi padre chocar contra mis nalgas, me golpeo varias veces para aplacarme, pero no podía detenerme tenía miedo, mucho miedo, giro mi cuerpo y hundió mi cabeza en el colchón, era más difícil pelear, con su cuerpo apreso al mío rompió mi bóxer y ya nada lo detenía, ya nada detendría que fuera violado y nada lo detuvo. Froto su pene contra mis nalgas y lo sentía en mi ano.

Ya eran varias veces que esto pasaba se frotaba y eyaculaba, imploraba por que fuera igual, pero no, esta vez sentí como entro en mi de una sola vez, grite con la poca voz que me quedaba hasta desgarrarme la garganta y no importo mi grito fue acallado por el colchón, al igual que mis demás gritos, sentía como se movía, como me hundía mas en el colchón y como me liberaba, sentía su respiración contra mi oído, sabía que no tardaría en venirse, solo quería que no lo hiciera dentro, de por sí ya era desagradable que lo hiciera entre mis nalgas no quería imaginar lo que se sentía si lo hacia dentro. Apreté mis ojos cuando termino, no termino dentro pero sentía como algo salía de mí, luego comprobé que era sangre.

\- fin del sueño-

Desperté gritando, me aferre mas a su pecho, sabía que él seguía ahí, y recordé al monstruo que había tenía por padre, y llore con más fuerza- **shhh, shhh, ya no llores, solo fue una pesadilla** \- susurro.

Y entre suspiros le respondí- **No lo fue, fue… verdad** \- y me rompí un poco más. Había por fin confesado a medias la peor de mis pesadillas.

\- **Ya no puede hacerte daño, ya me deshice de él** \- sus palabras me reconfortaron aunque fuera solo un poco, y el latir de su corazón termino por calmarme.

\- **¿Podría soltarme?** \- mis palabras salían como susurros, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para pelear.

\- **No** \- fue su respuesta, y me moleste.

\- **Suéltame, o ¿quieres hacerme lo que él me hacía?, acaso ¿quieres violarme?** \- nada importaba, me soltó, como si el tocarme le hubiera quemado, y trate de irme de ahí pero el haber mantenido esa posición había tenido sus consecuencias, me había entumido completamente pero puede levantarme tambaleante.

\- **Yo…** \- trata de hablar pero no lo dejaría, sujeto mi brazo evitando que huyera.

\- **No me tenga lastima, solo suélteme** \- espere que me soltara.

\- **Si lo hubiera sabido antes, yo me hubiera desecho de él desde un principio, en verdad era necesario matarlo, yo nunca te haría nada para dañarte, me recuerdas a mi hijo, por eso no voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño**.- prometió, pero sabía que eran mentiras.

Aun así esas palabras se quedaron guardadas muy dentro de mí, porque sabía que así seria, aun a pesar de ver que quería a mi madre, había logrado que cierto sentimiento se formara.

Esa noche llegue a casa esperando que la sensación de protección que había creado dentro de mí se desvaneciera poco a poco y no sucedió aun sentía la calidez en mi pecho.

Me metí a la ducha necesitaba pensar y sacar por completo esta carga; mientras frotaba mi cuerpo pensé en Rick, mi mente me llevo a imaginar que era el quien con sus manos recorría mi cuerpo, que eran sus ojos los que me observaban, que era su boca quien me besaba, baje mis manos hasta alcanzar mi miembro y comencé a mover mi mano, imaginaba que era su mano quien me daba cariño, con mi otra mano la dirigí a mi entrada, el primer dedo entro sin problemas gracias al jabón, le siguió el segundo y por último el tercero, los movía simulando penetraciones y cuando el éxtasis por fin culmino me sentí como nunca antes.

Termine de asearme, y salí del baño, dormí profundamente logrando descansar.

Al poco tiempo el infierno se desato por completo, el lugar estaba repleto de asesinos por todos lados, gente muerta y descuartizada tirada en el piso, yo corría tratando de salvar mi vida, un disparo fue suficiente para detenerme, creí que me había golpeado, pero no, mi agresor estaba en el piso, su hijo había sido quien me había salvado.

\- **Ven con nosotros yo puedo mantenerte a salvo** \- mire detrás de él y ahí estaba mi novia, cierto la había perdido a ella también.

\- **No** \- me fui de ahí era demasiado doloroso para quedarme.

Llegue a casa para darme cuenta que el mundo no era el mismo, que nada volvería ser igual, el piso de la casa estaba repleto de sangre, mi madre que siempre había sido débil ahora por fin se había defendido, matando a la intrusa, mi pequeña burbuja había explotado, nada podía ir peor.

Hui de ahí espere escondido a que Rick llegara, el sabría qué hacer, cuando por fin llego detrás de él venía una horda completa y agradecí por que siguiera vivo, sabía que nos protegería.

La situación empeoro de poco en poco, la muralla no resistió, se desplomo tras haber caído el edificio sobre él.

Corrí a casa donde estaría a salvo, Rick corría tras su hijo protegiéndolo, sentí celos, muchos celos, si de Carl y Judith, por un momento imagine lo que sería si ellos murieran, Rick estaría completamente para mí.

Recordé que tenía el arma con la cual mataría a Rick y pensé darle un mejor uso, con ella mataría a su hijo, lo lleve al sótano y trate de dispararle, la situación se salió de control y los caminantes entraron, Rick nos salvó a ambos.

Lo mire un instante y pedí un deseo, desee que Rick me amara solo a mí.

Si, quería que el asesino de mi padre me amara, era acaso eso mucho pedir.


End file.
